Showing You a Hell of a Time
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Alternate Universe. No Hunger Games, and Katniss and Peeta have been friends since they were children. When virgin Peeta has to perform a fake sex scene for the school play, how will Katniss help him? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Teaching You How

**Chapter 1: Teaching You How**

 **Katniss**

Peeta and I have been best friends since grade school. We can tell each other anything and trust each other with our lives. But, one day, that trust jumps to a whole new level…..

We are up in my room one Saturday, sitting on my bed as we laugh and talk. My mother and Prim are out running errands.

"So, how's the school play coming along?" I ask. Peeta was recently cast as the male lead in our spring production. I don't remember what it's called, but have heard it's a challenging piece. Peeta blushes and turns away.

"It's all right," he mumbles. "Except…."

"What?" I ask, concerned. He turns back to me, then finally admits:

"I have to fake a sex scene with Glimmer Donahue."

I want to snarl. Glimmer Donahue – that blonde-haired bimbo who I know has a crush on my best friend. Instead, I ask, "Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Hell yeah it does!" Peeta tells me fiercely. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, Katniss! It's going to look so fake!"

I blink, processing his words. "You're a virgin?"

He turns red. "Well….yeah."

I don't remember actually what leads me to my decision. I just take a deep breath and gather my courage.

"Come here," I say. When he doesn't get my meaning right away, I simply push him flat on his back on my bed and quickly move to swing one leg over so I am straddling him, directly over his hips.

Peeta stares at me, confused and nervous. "Katniss….?"

"Sssssshhhhhh." I lower my finger from silencing him. Bending down, I kiss him.

 **Peeta**

Electricity. That is what I feel when Katniss Everdeen, my best friend, presses her warm, soft lips against my own. She's kissing me roughly, bruising my lips, but I don't care. I can't think. Only feel and do. As if on instinct, my hands fist themselves in her curly brown hair, nearly digging into her scalp, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. She moans, and I take the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her gaping mouth. I hear her give a strangled gasp and pray she's not choking on it. I ease up and massage her tongue with mine. I watch as she closes her eyes at long last. Soon after, I do too.

I remove my hands from her head and let them roam. They slip down her back and I boldly caress her buttocks. She hums happily. Then, boldly, I give her bum a squeeze and almost involuntarily grind up against her, my hard length rubbing her inner thigh. Katniss lets out a terrified squeak and breaks the kiss at last. I can almost read her mind as she stares into my eyes:

 _He wants me. He wants to have sex with me!_ That's what she's thinking. Smiling with a confidence I never knew I had, I dare to cup her womanhood through her pants. Spreading the flowers apart as best I can, I find her bud and rub circles around it.

Immediately, wetness soaks Katniss's undergarments, I can feel it. She can't help but automatically roll her hips into my hand as she throws back her head and lets out a moan.

"You…. you sure….. you haven't done…..this before?" she gasps almost incoherently. I shake my head.

"Nope. I've just watched some porn here and there. But, you're my first time, Katniss."

"I'm…. I'm flattered….. honored…. oh hell, I don't even know what I'm saying! I just want you inside me _NOW_!" She practically screams this last bit.

I am about ready to do her bidding, when she suddenly stops me.

"Wait." She smirks impishly. "I need to return the favor." She finds my dick, straining underneath my pants and squeezes it. Like a potter molding a creation, she flexes and kneads it expertly.

FLICK! I involuntarily snap my hips up in response. My manhood grows another inch in her hands, and I swear I nearly cum right then and there. My eyes are in the back of my head practically. Katniss sees the effect she's having on me, and smiles.

"Tell me, Peeta…. do you like that? Do you like it when I touch you like this? Take possession of you?"

I let something completely unintelligible out in response. It's followed quickly by a whimper as she releases me.

"There. You're ready. Now…. kiss me!"

 **Katniss**

Peeta doesn't need to be told twice. Grabbing my face in his hands, he crashes his lips against mine. Holding me tight, he rolls us both around in his embrace until he's the one lying on top. As we kiss, we begin to clumsily rid ourselves of our clothes. I pull his pants down to his ankles and somehow he helps me shimmy out of mine while only raising himself up off of me. I unbutton his shirt and cast it aside; he helps me pull my top over my head with a flourish. All the way, we are kissing in little bursts. Finally, we stare at each other naked, reverently. Peeta admires my breasts with a loving smile. Then he wriggles down towards my vagina. Panic suddenly grips me: _He'll think it's ugly or it's gross._ It's amazing how well he can read my thoughts, for he mouths up to me: 'It's OK', and 'I love you.' I blush furiously with a smile.

Peeta digs in. He sucks on my nub, tentatively at first and then faster, until my lower half is bouncing up and down with a fury. Oh, how can one person make my body laugh and cry, make it sing, like this?

Peeta crawls back on top of me, positioning his manhood directly over my wet folds.

But, he pauses. "What is it?" I ask breathlessly.

"I…. I don't want to hurt you," he admits. "You deserve to be treated preciously. Your body should be worshipped like a piece of glass or gold."

Tears sting my eyes, and his sweet talk almost makes me cum right that moment.

"You sweet, wonderful boy. You won't be hurting me. And I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable."

He stares at me, then suddenly kisses me deep and passionately, open-mouthed. I don't have time to think before I feel him lower himself inside of me.

"Mmmmmhmmmmmm!" I squeal into his mouth, focusing on kissing him to get through the pain. He notices, however, and his lips spring off mine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head. "Just a little. I…. haven't had sex in so long. Just go slowly."

Peeta blinks. Something's dawned on him. "We're having sex!" he cries like an excited little boy.

"Yes, we are!" I laugh, before kissing him sweetly.

He begins to ride me, rocking his center against mine, building up the friction. I help by pushing up against him, so that he gets buried down to my cervix, into my core. The pleasure that is building is so wonderful, and I know it won't take much more for Peeta to get me off.

"I – love – you – Katniss!" Peeta tells me hoarsely.

"I love you too, Peeta!" I almost sob; the pleasure is so deliriously good. At last, I scream, "PEETA!"and feel my walls clench around his shaft, getting milked as my juices spring free in a massive orgasm.

Peeta continues to pound into me with abandon now. I am making random noises all the while, my pitch getting higher each time, and I don't care: "Oh….ohh….OHHHHHH!"

Finally, with a grunt, Peeta spills inside of me, his cock pulsing with each onslaught of seed. He kisses me one last time, very gently, before pulling out and rolling off of me.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends with Benefits?

**Chapter 2: Just Friends with Benefits?**

 **Peeta**

Katniss and I end up catnapping for a short period. The garage door going up alerts us to her family's return. We quickly clean up and dress; I give her a fleeting peck on the cheek before literally having to jump out her window and scale down the tree just beyond it to avoid detection.

A few weeks pass, and I am able to do my sex scene with Glimmer Donahue. She's delighted, of course, but I have to act really hard to hide my disgust. She isn't Katniss.

Which is why, one day right after the final bell at school, but before rehearsal, I find Katniss in the hall. Before she can say anything, I drag her into the boys' bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she hisses, though I know she knows full well. I press her into the wall and kiss her till her lips are sore.

"Mmmph, Christ!" she gasps, as my lips move to her neck. "Peeta, we can't do this here –"

"Can," I counter, even as I effortlessly raise her one leg to my waist.

"We shouldn't –" she tries to reason, even as she is losing her ability to think.

"Why not, silly?"

"Someone might see us."

"Then let's make it quick."

"Oh, no, no, no," she mewls almost coyly, but I hump her center, insistently.

"Please, Katniss. I need this, to get through rehearsal with Ms. Legally Blonde."

She sighs, defeated. "I have to pick Prim up at her classroom. Hurry."

 **Katniss**

My permission granted, Peeta seizes me by my thighs and hoists me up the wall. I fold my shivering legs around his waist, trying not to orgasm from the adrenaline I feel even though I am already very wet. He unbuttons my pants and yanks them down past my knees. Pressing his body into mine to keep me up, he masterfully drops his own trousers to his ankles, exposing his rock-hard cock.

Next second, he is slamming up into me. My mouth falls open in a perfect 'O', my eyes bulging.

"Uhhh…..uhhhh….." I groan as he pounds into me, fucks me so ferociously, it's almost animalistic – which I find quite sexy.

"Mmmmmmmm!" My scream as I cum is muffled by his deep kiss, otherwise, someone was sure to hear us. Peeta finishes soon after, and we finally break apart.

"Thank you," he pants gratefully. We quickly clean and dress; I only relax when I clasp the last button on my jeans. No one caught us, thank God. I glance up and don't have time to react before Peeta kisses me tenderly. I return it softly.

"Go get Prim. Safe walk home; I'll call you tonight. I love you."

I smile. "I love you too." I slip out of the bathroom and do a quick check of the now-deserted hallway. The smile is still on my face. This friends-with-benefits deal I have had with Peeta has been exciting to explore, and has in fact only made our friendship stronger. I dare to dream that someday, we might have a relationship, turn into something more….


End file.
